Trapped in Middle Earth
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Ganondorf sends Link and Zelda to Middle Earth. Will they ever return to their own world? Discontinued.
1. Ganondorf's New Weapon

Trapped in Middle Earth

by: PrinceLinkPrincessZelda

**Author's Note: Best title I could think of. The most romance this will have is probably Zelink but I might have Arwen/Aragorn and Eowyn/Faramir. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nintendo created Zelda. J.R.R. Tolkein created Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 1- Ganondorf's New Weapon

"I think he went this way," Link whispered.

"Link, it's hard to run in this sand," Zelda complained. She usually wasn't one to complain, but she was feeling very irritated right now. Ganondorf had been spotted heading toward to Gerudo Desert, and Link and Princess Zelda were following his trail.

Link stopped and looked over his shoulder. Zelda was too far behind him for him to continue on. With a smirk, he turned back and walked over to her. "What's the matter?" he asked kindly.

"I'm, sorry, Link," Zelda panted. "I just can't keep up with you. These boots are horrible for running through sand. You would go faster is you would just leave me behind." She hung her head low and looked at her sand-covered boots.

Link's face became strict. "I'm not leaving you behind, princess. The moldorms will get you. If you can't walk, I'll just carry you." Before Princess Zelda could object, Link heaved her into his arms. She was surprisingly light for a grown woman.

"Link," Zelda began, about to protest.

Link smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't drop you," he promised her considerately. Then he took off running through the sand. It wasn't much of a comfortable ride for Zelda. She felt like she launched from a sky cannon. Her hero was moving incredibly fast and she was bouncing up and down.

"Link, don't go too fast!" Zelda warned. "You might fall into a bottomless pit!"

"I'll be careful!" the young man reassured her. "Don't worry."

After that, they ran in silence for a while. The place seemed to be completely deserted. They didn't even catch a glimpse of a burrowing moldorm. Everything was silent and still. Not even a wisp of wind could be heard for miles. The only noise the hero and princess heard was the sound of Link's boots tramping through the sand and his heavy breathing. At length, Zelda broke the silence.

"Maybe it was just a mirage. Maybe that's all we're chasing," she sighed, dismayed.

Link looked down at her with a determined expression. "Don't worry, Zel. We'll find Ganondorf!"

As Link turned his eyes back on the road, a small smile appeared on Zelda's face. This was the first time he had called her Zel. She thought his voice sounded cute when he said it. Suddenly a sight shook her out of dream land. She could've sworn she saw something move in the Arbiter's Grounds up ahead. "Link!" she gasped.

"I saw it too," Link said, not taking his eyes off the road. He quickened his pace. "Ganondorf, beware," he said aloud to himself. "Because the Chosen Hero Link and the beautiful Princess Zelda are on your trail!" Zelda blushed.

After a ten minute run, the two had finally entered Arbiter's Grounds. The road around the Grounds was paved, so Link set Zelda down so she could walk. "Thanks for carrying me across the desert," she said shyly.

Link grinned. "You're welcome. It was easy, you're really light!"

Zelda blushed again. _"Zelda, why are you always blushing around him? You used to not. What's gotten into you?"_ she silently chided herself. Suddenly she felt a warm hand grasp her's. She looked up to see Link talking to her.

"We have to stick together so we won't get lost," he told her. "So I'll hold on to this." He lifted up her hand, making her face turn as red as 20 rupee. She quickly shook her embarrassment off when Link drew his sword and instructed her to draw her's. After she complied, the two started to cautiously tiptoe. They looked high and low, and were hyper-aware. Every corner they approached with caution, for they knew not what was around it. They spotted a few dancing shadows which led them to a small, wide open shack. The gate in front of it was crumbled and hanging on its hinges. No way could they get trapped in there which such a gate to guard the shack. So they cautiously approached the pitch-black shack. "I think the shadow went in here," Link whispered, tense. He stood at the door way; his trusty sword in his left hand and Zelda's hand in his right. They both peered curiously into the darkness before them. Suddenly they saw a flicker of light.

"Something is certainly here," the princess whispered. "And suddenly I am filled with fear. I do not know what is going on with me."

Link felt her quaking and quickly turned to her and squeezed her hand. "Be strong, Zelda. I, too, feel afraid, but we must conquer our fear. For Hyrule."

Zelda nodded weakly and stopped herself from shaking. "Right," she whispered back. "For Hyrule." The two then entered the shack cautiously. They looked around, straining to see in the dark, but they could not. The flicker of light they had seen earlier did not return; nor did they hear anything.

"I think it's abandoned," Link said frankly after a while. He was about to turn and leave when Zelda yanked on his hand.

"No, wait!" she whispered harshly. "I sense something. Someone's presence, maybe. Get your sword ready."

Link turned to her and looked into her deep blue eyes. They were full of fear. "Right," he said, nodding. "And don't worry, I'll protect you." He suddenly brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Fair princess." Zelda's face was so red that Link could clearly see it through the black darkness.

"Hahahaha!" came a deep cackle. Link and Zelda jumped, releasing their hands. Suddenly a harsh wind came blowing through the shack.

"Show yourself!" Link yelled, raising his sword. "Show yourself!!!"

Out from the shadow, stepped a figure. It looked like a figure of a man, but he was too cruel to be human. He slowly stepped out to where they could see him. Tall, menacing, evil; it was Ganondorf, King of Darkness.

Link and Zelda quickly turned to run; they didn't want to be trapped in a small dark place with the fiend. But suddenly the tattered gates came to life and closed them inside. A look terror spread across the two's faces as they faced back to the wretched man. "Ganondorf," the princess whispered under her breath.

"Sorry to interrupt such a sweet moment," Ganondorf apologized mockingly. "Such a shame, really."

"Stop with the small talk and tell us how you survived!" Link growled, his hand tight on his sword hilt.

"Oh, that is a long story. I think I'll save it for later when you're being slowly tortured to death," the evil man answered simply, a wicked grin appearing on his face.

"You'll tell us when _you're_ being torture to death!" Link yelled, suddenly jumping up. His sword was in the position of the 'ending blow' and he was falling fast above Ganondorf's head. But not fast enough. The fiend just took one step to the side and he was missed. Link landed in the dirt, his sword getting stuck. Ganondorf drew his huge, awful sword and approached the young man.

"Foolish boy," he spat. "Now stay still while I kill you quickly." He raised his sword and slowly started to bring it down. Suddenly an arrow pierced his arm, causing him to halt. He looked back to see Zelda, a bow in her hand.

"You shall die before your stroke falls," she told him harshly.

Ganondorf removed the plain arrow from his arm and tossed it aside. "Foolish princess, arrows don't kill me," he cackled. Then he turned back to stab Link. But he was shocked to find that Link wasn't there. "What?!" he exclaimed. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground and held down by Link's strong booted foot.

"You have to be quicker than that, Ganondork," Link said, laughing. Zelda came over to side of the young man and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Finish him before he gives us too much trouble," she told Link.

Link nodded and raised his sword. But at that moment, Ganondorf cried out, "Stop! I surrender!" Link halted and gave him a queer look. He turned to Zelda in question. But before he could even ask if he should believe the villain, Ganondorf suddenly got up, pushing Link to the ground. The young hero accidentally grabbed Zelda, causing her to fall on top of him. "How cute," Ganondorf said evilly. Then, from behind his back, he pulled out the strangest thing. Something the Hylians had never seen before. It looked somewhat like a crossbow, but it was too bulky and square. Link and Zelda squirmed, attempting to get up, but Ganondorf held them down with his foot. "Finally, I, with you two out of the way, will rule Hyrule! Forever!" Suddenly he pulled the trigger of his contraption. Both Link and Zelda cried out in pain as the arrow-like thing shot out of the weapon and pierced them. Suddenly, in a blinding flash of light, they were gone.

**End Note: There's chapter one. Sorry if it wasn't long enough for your liking. What will happen next? Oooo! I can't wait to write it!**


	2. The Hobbit

Chapter 2- The Hobbit

**A/N: Okay so this is chapter 2. My sister said the crossover should've been a surprise but how do I do that? Anyways, on with the story!**

Princess Zelda and Link went flying through time and space. Weird things passed before their eyes as they floated around in a world of white. They saw some familiar things, like Midna, the Mirror of Twilight, and some familiar places such as the castle and Ordon Village. But then queer things passed before their eyes. Hunched over creatures, looking somewhat like bulbins. Trees with eyes that talked and moved. Strange men with long golden hair. Short folk, only the size of children. And a magnificent white tree.

The two companions were surprised and confused. Were they dead? Where were they and where was Ganondorf? Suddenly Link started to float away ahead of Zelda. "Don't leave me!" Zelda cried, though it soundly only like a whisper. Her ear drums were ringing and her head was spinning.

"I won't leave you!" Link replied back, barely heard by Zelda. "Take my hand!" He stretched out his hand, reaching for Zelda, when suddenly everything turned white.

* * *

_Tweet, tweet. _Link opened his eyes wearily and rubbed them. He could tell that he was lying in soft dirt, yet he was so confused as to what was happening. His eyes widened when he saw Zelda lying next to him, asleep. He got up onto his knees. "Zelda," he whispered, shaking her gently.

Zelda's eyes opened slowly and she stared up at Link. "Link? Where are we?" she asked faintly. Link helped her to her feet and looked around. They were in the middle of a tree-lined dirt road. The road curved up over a hill in front of them; they could see nothing behind or in front of them except for the road.

"I don't know," Link answered honestly. "But I don't think it's Hyrule."

Suddenly they heard merry singing accompanied by the sound of footsteps. Something was approaching. Link and Zelda watched the road eagerly to see what was coming. Suddenly it came into view. He was a small fellow, though his face looked like one of Link's age. Yet he was only about three feet tall. He had curly reddish-brown hair and was humming as he gnawed on a carrot. When he saw them, he suddenly halted.

"Am I dreaming?" Zelda asked as she rubbed her eyes. She and Link were both astonished. Such a queer fellow stood before them.

"Then I must be having the same dream," Link replied, eyes fixed on the little man.

At length, the little man spoke. "Elves!" he exclaimed. "In Hobbiton!? Won't Sam be pleased?" He stuck his carrot in the pocket of his yellow vest and went up to them.

"Elves?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are Elves?"

The fellow gave them a queer look. "You mean you haven't even heard of them in fairytales? You must certainly not be from around here."

"No, we aren't," Zelda told him. "We're lost. Could you please tell us where we are?" Link groaned under his breath. He hated having to ask for directions.

The man's face lit up. "You're in Hobbiton, in the Shire!" he told them excitedly.

"The Shire?" Link asked, confused. "Is that near Hyrule?"

"Hyrule?" the man asked. "Never heard of that. Must not be in Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth?" Link and Zelda asked in unison. "Is that where we are?"

"Yeah," he replied with a shrug. "You must be from across the sea. Aragorn will probably know about you. I can take you to him if you'd like."

Link and Zelda turned to each other and formed a private huddle. As they weighed the questions before them, they whispered so the man wouldn't hear. "Should we trust him?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know," Link replied, glancing out of the huddle at the small stranger. He had now taken his carrot out again and was chewing on it. "But we don't have much choice. Maybe he knows something about how we got here."

Zelda nodded. Then the two turned to the little fellow. "Alright, if it's not too much trouble," the princess told him. "Take us to this...uh...Ear-a-corn?"

"Aragorn," the lad corrected. "Anyways, come with me." The two started to follow him up the dirt path. As they walked, the little man chatted a lot. "So I gather you aren't elves. Then what are you?"

Link looked at Zelda and then back to the man ahead of him. "We're Hylians," he responded.

"Never heard of them either," said the stranger, shaking his head. "I'm a Hobbit. My name's Merry. What are yours?"

"This is Zelda. She is the princess of Hyrule," Link explained. Before he could introduce himself casually, Zelda broke in.

"And he is Link, the Chosen Hero. He saved Hyrule from peril," the princess said. Link blushed; he didn't like hogging the spot light.

Merry suddenly halted and whirled around. "A hero and a princess? In the Shire? How wonderful! I think Sam will be even more pleased. Anyways, right this way." He turned back around and they continued their journey. "Aragorn is the King of Gondor, which you probably didn't know. He's very special, though I don't understand fully how. He is staying with us Shire folk for a while, in a tent of course. He's too tall to fit in a Hobbit hole. I'll introduce you to all my friends when we arrive. Most of them are visiting."

**End Note: Sorry if this was too short. I know some people were waiting on me to write the next chapter and I had this written but I was planning to write more. But then I got a bad stomach ache so I didn't feel well enough to sit in front of a computer so yeah. The next chapter is on its way!!!**


	3. Story Telling

Chapter 3- Story Telling

Soon Link and Zelda with Merry leading them were off the tree-lined path and on a path surrounded by breath-taking green country.

"Wow!" Link gasped. "I've never seen such a land as pretty as this! No offense, Princess."

"Non-taken," Zelda replied with a kind smile. "It is beautiful. But why are there doors in the side of those hills?" She pointed her dainty gloved hand at the green.

"Those are Hobbit holes," Merry explained. "It's where we live."

Link noted that on the green hills were numerous tents set up. "Is that why there are tents set up?" the Hylian hero asked.

"Yup," Merry responded with a nod. "My friends that are visiting here are too tall to stay in Hobbit holes."

They walked for a long stretch along the path without talking. They just observed the curly-haired Shire-folk. Some had scowls on their faces as they watched the queer-looking strangers pass by. But others were merry and bright. At length, Merry broke the silence.

"We should be approaching the meeting tent soon," the young Hobbit informed.

Link looked around curiously. "The…meeting tent?"

"Yeah," Merry replied. "It's where my friends are meeting. It's basically just a tarp over a table outside."

Soon they turned off of the main path and entered through a gate. The gate led them to a big grassy field, which in the middle of it had what Merry had described- a long wooden table with a tarp over it to shield it from the sun. There were people sitting around it talking and laughing; but when they saw Merry and the strangers, all became silent. Merry nervously introduced them to his friends. "I-I found them on the road. They aren't from around here. They'll introduce themselves if you let us sit down."

"Sure," said a broad-shouldered, bearded man with a smile. So Merry, Link, and Zelda took their seats among the people.

"Well I might as well introduce my friends," Merry said to the two. "This is King Aragorn of Gondor, the one I told you about. And next to him is his wife Queen Arwen. She's an Elf. And then there's Faramir, captain of Gondor and his wife Eowyn. And then over there is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, also an Elf. And then over there is Gimli the dwarf. And then the wizard over there is Gandalf the Grey. And then my Hobbit friends are Pippin, Frodo, Sam, and Bilbo." As he introduced his friends, he pointed to them with his gnawed-on carrot.

"Nice to meet you," Princess Zelda said politely.

"Yeah, hi," said Link.

"Now how's about you introduce yourselves," said Faramir.

"Oh, right, right," Link began. "I am Link. I come from Hyrule and am a friend of Princess Zelda"-he pointed to Zelda next to him-"And we were after this thief when we were somehow teleported here."

"Right," Zelda affirmed. "He sent us here with some sort of weapon."

"Very interesting," Aragorn mused, stroking his short beard. "Well let me assure you, we are your friends and we will try to help you back to your land in any way possible."

Zelda was surprised by their kindness. "Well, thank you! You people sure are friendly here in…uh…"

"Middle Earth," Merry reminded her.

"Right," Zelda said with a somewhat embarrassed smile. "But why is it that you trust us so quickly?"

"Because Aragorn trusts you," said Arwen with a smile. "He has a gift of telling the nature of people."

"Yes," said Gandalf, taking out his pipe from his mouth. "And, like Aragorn said, we will help you in any way we can. But first I think we shall inform you more about ourselves." And so Gandalf got into a long detailed story about Frodo and the Ring. After he was finished, Link and Zelda were astonished.

"Wow!" Link gasped, looking at Frodo. "I seem like a lazy good-for-nothing bum compared to you! All I did was save Hyrule once, but never anything that bold and courage."

"Thanks," Frodo said softly, trying to manage a smile. He placed his hand over the wound where the Ring Wraiths had stabbed him and winced.

Noticing his master's distress, Sam asked urgently, "What is it, Mr. Frodo?"

"It's nothing Sam, I just would prefer if we would talk about something else now," the Hobbit replied.

Suddenly there was a loud burp. Everyone looked over in the direction it came from to see Gimli with beer trickling down his beard. When the dwarf saw that everyone was staring at him, he asked, "What?!"

Ignoring him, Faramir questioned, "So who was this thief you were chasing after that sent you here?"

"His name is Ganondorf," Link replied, narrowing his eyes. He couldn't utter that name without making some type of angry expression. "And he had the nerve to possess my Zelda…" Suddenly when he realized what he had said, he blushed. "Never mind."

"Ganondorf," Gandalf uttered. He took out the pipe from his mouth and had a distant look in his eyes. Something about that name was familiar to him, and not just the fact that it sounded an awful lot like his own name.

"Are you alright, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, concerned.

That shook Gandalf out of his curious daze. "Oh, yes, quite fine," he replied hastily, shoving his pipe back into his mouth.

"Does anyone have any ideas of how we can return Link and Princess Zelda back to their own land?" Legolas asked, changing the subject.

Everyone discussed among themselves before Aragorn spoke up. "I will go to Gondor in a couple of days. I will do some research there and then return to you all. In the mean-time, you can sleep in some extra tents we have."

**Author's Note: Sorry if that was too hasty. I was working on this chapter before but this darn computer crashed and I lost it. So this is the best I can do. The next chapter, I think, will be shorter but hopefully I will post it sooner.**


	4. Gandalf's Departure

Chapter 4 – Gandalf's Departure

By the time evening had come, Aragorn and Arwen had prepared tents for Link and Zelda. After Zelda had gotten settled in and put on a dress Arwen lent her, she lay outside in the grass, gazing at the stars. She just sat and thought. _"Will Link and I ever get home? What will become of Hyrule if we don't stop Ganondorf? Where is Ganondorf and what has he got to do with Middle Earth?"_ Suddenly the crunch of a leaf behind her interrupted her thoughts. She sat up and turned around to see Link standing there.

"It's getting late, Princess," he informed. "Shouldn't you go to sleep in your tent?"

Zelda sighed and lay back down on the grass. Before she knew it, Link was there lying next to her. "I can't sleep," she replied, looking at the night sky.

"I know what you mean," said Link with a slight grin. "Being in a strange land when something so confusing has happened. And I know you're worrying about your people, too. You're such a wonderful ruler to care so much about your kingdom."

Princess Zelda felt her face turn red. "Thank you," she said quietly. "You're a wonderful man, to risk your life to save me and my kingdom."

Link turned on his side to face her, and she did the same. "You know," he said softly, almost in a whisper. "I would say 'just doing my job' but that wouldn't be true. I do it for a…personal reason."

Zelda's face became shadowed over with gloom. "Oh. To impress Ilia?"

Link's reaction surprised the young princess quite a bit. He started to burst out laughing and pounded the ground with his fists. "You-you think that's the reason?" he asked between laughs. "No way! Ilia's a snob!"

The princess let out a sigh of relief. "So then what is your personal reason?"

Link stopped laughing and his lips curved into a grin. "I can't tell you just yet," he replied, lightly tapping her on the nose. His gesture made Zelda blush even more. "Oh, but I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Zelda asked, interested.

"I'm very sorry for getting you into all this trouble," Link apologized sincerely.

A warm smile spread across the princess' face. "Aw, Link, it's not your fault. And this would have happened anyways even if you hadn't come with me to chase Ganondorf. I'm glad to be here with you. I never told you this, but you're my best friend."

A lopsided grin appeared on Link's face. "Aw, Zelda…" he began, embarrassed. He then found himself taking the princess' hand in his. "You're my best friend too."

* * *

"Aragorn, have you seen Gandalf?" asked Bilbo Baggins, knocking on the frame of Aragorn's tent.

There was silence as Bilbo waited for an answer, but then he heard the sound of a pan clanging and then the tent shook. Then Aragorn came out, rubbing the top of my head.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Bilbo apologized.

Aragorn looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"Well, I must've woken Arwen and then she hit you on the head with a skillet," Bilbo replied, wringing his hands together.

Aragorn let out a merry laugh. "No, I tripped over the skillet and hit my head on the tent frame. Anyways, so what did you want?"

"Oh, right," Bilbo said in his usual Bilboian accent. "Have you seen Gandalf?"

"Is he not in his tent?" questioned Aragorn, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I looked," Bilbo replied.

A look of urgency and worry came across Aragorn's face. He reached in his tent, took out his robe, and put it on. Then he and Bilbo hastily dashed to Gandalf's tent. When they arrived there, Bilbo proved to be right. The tent was empty. But Aragorn's keen eyes noticed a note nailed to the middle tent post. He read it aloud for Bilbo to hear as well.

"Dear Friends," the king of Gondor read. "A dream compelled me to quicken the research of his 'Ganondorf'. I have gone to Gondor. I hope to be back soon with valuable information. So stay put and wait for the whinny of Shadowfax."

"Gandalf," Bilbo said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Aragorn, what are we going to do?"

Aragorn kept looking straight ahead as he replied, "Like Gandalf said. Wait."

**A/N: I told you it would be short! The next chapter is going to be some fun everyone has. But what should it be? Any suggestions?**


End file.
